As a technique related to an image and audio reproduction device that reproduces an image captured by an image capturing device and audio picked up by a sound pickup device, a technique that selectively reproduces audio from an attention area in an image that is being reproduced is known (see Document 1 for example).
Also, as a technique of estimating a direction of a target sound, a technique of estimating a direction of a sound source by using a spatial spectrum calculated on the basis of a plurality of correlation matrixes of acoustic signals and correlation matrixes of noise signals is known (see Document 2 for example).
Also, as a technique of estimating a direction of a sound source of a particular type, a technique of identifying the type of a sound source of an acoustic signal on the basis of the likelihood of the type of a sound source associated with an amount of acoustic characteristics so as to estimate the direction of the sound source on the basis of an acoustic signal of a sound source of the identified type is known (see Document 3 for example).
Further, a technique of performing an auditory lateralization process etc. on an audio signal by using a signal process device provided separately from a host device for reproducing an image, so that the loads on a central processing unit (CPU) are reduced is known (see Document 4 for example).
Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-71685
Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-56181
Document 3: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2012-42465
Document 4: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-244797